


Salty sally

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron and Robert strangers, Beach Hut, M/M, Sex, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: beach hut fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a beach party. They meet and decided they wanna be alone 🍑🍆

Robert took Aaron’s hand, leading him into the sandy dunes. He’d only just met him but he knew he wanted him naked. 

Aaron was feeling horny and thought Robert was fit. That’s all he needed. 

“In here.” Robert smiled, leading the younger man into the beach hut. 

“Are we allowed in here?” Aaron was already in trouble with the law. He didn’t want to get in anymore trouble. 

“I own it.” He shut the door behind them. 

It was small but perfect size for relaxing on a hot day. There was a seating area, which was separated by a curtain to the sleeping area at the back. 

“Yeah right. These places cost thousands.”

“Yeah I know. I paid forty thousand for it.”

Aaron’s mouth fell open. “What!”

Robert just smiled. “Are you planning on keeping them clothes on or….”

Aaron just stared for a few seconds before moving across the hut, cupping the taller mans face and kissing him fast. It wasn’t long before their clothes were laying on the wooden floor

Aaron shuffled down to find himself between the other mans legs. His eyes glazed over at the sight of Robert’s manhood. Aaron had been craving for sex. He’d not been with a man for over ten months and if he was honest, his hand and a dildo Just wasn’t hitting it for him. He needed to be with an actual man. As he held Robert in his hand he hummed at the weight and feel. He licked up the underside before sucking on the prominent swollen head. 

Robert’s legs opened wider as he relished in the hot, wet mouth consuming his dick. As Aaron took more and more, using his hand at the same time to strip him, he found it hard to keep his hips on the bed. Aaron kept going for several minutes, loving the noises coming from Robert. 

“Have you got any lube?” Aaron asked as Robert sighed from the loss of contact from Aaron’s mouth. 

“Yeah. In the cupboard.” He pointed to the corner of the room. 

As Aaron found it, he knew what he wanted and he couldn’t be bothered messing about. “I want you to fuck me.” He stated to the blond man.

“Fine by me.” He got off the bed, taking the lube from Aaron and pushing him gently onto the bed. “On your knees.”

This was something Robert loved to do. He’d once had a guy do it to him and he loved how it felt. Ever since, every man he’d been with, he wanted to make them feel that way. He got behind Aaron, pulling his arse cheeks apart and licked a stripe across his wanting hole. 

Aaron wasn’t expecting it and jolted at the sudden sensation of pleasure. “Fuck.”

Robert smiled before going in on his hole, sucking and licked as his tongue pushed through the tight ring. Robert’s rock hard dick was needed some attention and he was getting impatient to fuck. He grabbed the lube, coating his fingers and he pushed one into Aaron. 

Aaron pushed back. “I need you.” Aaron’s voice was weak and needy. “I can take it. Please.”

Robert got off on Aaron’s want. “Hang on.” He grabbed a condom from the draw next to bed, rolling it over his straining dick and pressing the head to Aaron’s hole with an extra coating of lube. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Aaron just needed to feel the feeling of being full. He wanted Roberts cock. 

He Pushed in and Aaron let out all the breath he had in his body. “Fuccckkkkk” 

Robert watched his dick disappear in the younger man hole with ease. “Unmn, yaaah.”

“Harder.”

Robert smirked as his hips hit Aaron’s peachy bum. The sound of skin slapping skin as he gripped the mans hip, pounding into him again and again. The feel of Aaron making his almost cum as Aaron let his arms collapse on the bed, sticking his arse in the air was so erotic to Robert. The sight before him, making his legs feel weak. His pace got even quicker as he pushed Aaron into the mattress with every thrust. 

“Yaaaa.” Aaron’s body felt electric as his dick leaked like a tap onto the bedsheet. “I’m gunna…” 

Robert pulled Aaron up so his back was pinned to Robert’s chest. He held Aaron’s dick, stripping it frantically as the younger man jolted and shook as he came hard into Roberts hand and down the bed. 

Robert closed his eyes at the feeling of Aaron clasping around his raging dick, still roughly slamming into his open hole. Aaron was riding his high as he pushed back into Roberts cock, making it go as deep as it could into him. 

The feel of Aaron was too much as he came heavily into the condom. It was like the world had stopped for a moment as they came down from the bliss they’d just experienced. 

Robert pulled himself away, disposing of the condom in the bin and sitting on the side of the bed. “You ruined my fucking sheets!” He said with humour as he brushed a hand across Aaron’s hard nipple. 

“Mmmn sorry.” His eyes closed. “Fuck that was good.”

Robert couldn’t have agreed more. He leaned over, kissing Aaron’s lips. “I’ve had worse!”

Aaron just shook his head before sitting up. He took a few minutes, waiting for his heat rate to slow down before he looked for his boxers. “Well this was fun.”

“Yeah.” Robert started to get dressed himself. “We better get back out there. My sister will wonder where I’ve gone.”

Aaron pulled his jumper on. “Who’s your sister?”

“Vic.”

“Oh..” 

“What?”

Aaron looked nervous. “She’s my girlfriend!”


	2. 2

“What?” Robert picked his phone up, putting it back in his jeans. “What you on about?”

“I umm.. your sister is my pretend girlfriend.” He braced himself for Robert to kick off. 

He was trying to work it out but was getting no where fast. “I really don’t get what your saying. Your dating my sister?”

“No. Well kinda, but without the sex!”

“Soo.. No, i don’t get it.”

Aaron finished getting dressed. “Just. Don’t worry about it.”

“Mate.. I just fucked my sisters boyfriend. I think I should be a little worried!”

“We’re not actually together. She won’t be upset.”

“Right..” he just frowned. “Are you not.. out?”

“No. I’m not. And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t out me.”

Robert held his hands up. “Not my style mate.”

“Ok good. So we can keep this between us?”

“Yeah whatever. I just wanted to fuck you. Not marry you!”

Aaron smirked. There was something he liked about this guy. He was on Aaron’s wave length. “Sorted then.”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s get back to the party.”

 

. . 

 

The night went on and Aaron had kept his eyes on Robert. It was the best sex he’d ever had and his dick was tingling at the thought.

“There you are!” Vic sat next to Aaron on the sand. “Lost you for a bit.”

“Yeah, sorry. Went for a walk.”

“A walk?”

“Just got a head ache. The music was a bit loud.”

“Ah shit. Well, do wanna go back to the house?”

“Nah. I feel a bit better now. Thanks though.”

They got interrupted by someone shouting. As they looked over they could see a fight starting out between a lad and Robert. 

Vic ran over. “BREAK IT UP!!”

The other lad punched Robert, making him fall down before getting back up and laying into the guy. Aaron got up, sprinting over and pulling Robert off him. “Leave it Robert!”

He pushed Aaron away and went for the lad again. Aaron tried again, holding Robert’s arm back, bending it so he couldn’t move. “Just LEAVE IT ROBERT!!” He shouted as Robert struggled. 

The other lad got up and stumbled off, holding his nose. 

Robert shouted some stuff at him before Aaron let him go. He didn’t say anything else to Robert, he just walked off and sat back down on the sand. 

He could see Vic talking to him angrily. He shook his head, thinking about how much of a muppet Robert was. Eventually he saw him walk off and Vic got herself another drink. Aaron knew he had to try and sort things. He could see she was being comforted by one of her mates, so Aaron went off in the direction of Robert. 

 

. . 

 

Robert got into the beach hut and ran a hand over his cut eyebrow. “Fucking dick.” He cursed as he looked in the small mirror. He sat down on the bed and felt like crying. It was a secret to everyone else, but Robert was deeply sad most of the time if he was honest. 

He heard a knock at the door. 

He didn’t want another argument. 

“Robert? It’s me.”

He sighed. “Fuck off!”

Aaron almost laughed. “Well that’s not very nice. Don’t be a twat. Let me in.”

“One fuck not enough for you!”

“Just let me in.”

Robert took a deep breath in as he got up and opened the door. “What do you want?”

Aaron looked at his cut eyebrow. “Ohh that looks like it hurts.”

“It’s fine. Now leave me alone.”

“Why you so grumpy?”

“I’m not in the mood for this Aaron.”

“Ok, well. Maybe just talk to me.”

“About what?”

“About the fight that just happened.”

“It was nothing.”

He let Aaron past him, watching him sit on the bed. “Must’ve been about something?”

“He thought I was trying it on with his bird. I wasn’t.”

“That’s it?”

“Literally.”

“Right well, it’s nothing to get your knickers in a twist about then is it.”

“Try telling him that.”

Aaron nodded. “But you’re alright”?

“Fine.”

There was a weird silence. “So are you coming back?”

“No. I’m staying here.”

“Mind if I stay. Or is it the last thing you’d want?”

“Why. There’s not much to do.”

“Well there is one thing.”

“Oh yeah. You’re a horny fuck, you!”

“Well maybe your not too bad at it. Maybe I’ve been on the edge of a boner for a while thinking about you.”

Robert thought he was joking. “Stop messing around.”

“Messing around?”

“I’d rather you left.”

“So, I tell you I wanna fuck You again and you tell me to leave. Shit, was I that bad!?”

“What… No, you were good.”

“But you still don’t wanna?”

Robert was more in disbelief that Aaron was so keen. “Come ere.”

Aaron found the way Roberts mood suddenly change kinda hot. He got up, moving towards Robert, kissing him hastily. 

They moved to the bed before Robert undone Aaron’s belt, button and flys, pulling his jeans down and taking him in his mouth. Aaron’s hands rested on the Robert’s head as it bobbed up and down. The feel of Robert hot mouth around him was delicious. His hands Ran though his hair and Robert hummed as felt Aaron pull on it. 

. 

 

“Fuck Rob. Oh myyy god!!!” Aaron was on his back with his legs spread wide, his hands on Roberts upper arms and his head flung back. He was getting well and truly pounded, and he loved it. His dick was leaking and swollen, aching for attention. “Harder!” 

Robert smirked. He’d never been with a guy who could take his dick like Aaron could. Most of them said he was too big, but Aaron just wanted more. The feeling of being able to fuck someone this hard was a new intoxicating pleasure for him. He gripped Aaron’s legs, pushing them higher and picking up the pace. His hips hitting Aaron’s arse as his dick frantically fucked into Aaron’s wet open hole.

Both men sweating and grunting as their bodies kept up the brutal pace. 

Aaron’s bundle of nerves inside him was being constantly rubbed and his body was trembling. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he all of a sudden came hard around Roberts dick. 

The sensation of tightness made Robert shout out. He fucked him even harder as he came in thick shots into the condom. 

Aaron was like a floppy mess. He felt like his body was floating. The pure rush of pleasure made him smile. 

Robert pulled out, taking a few seconds to regain himself as he took the condom off and sat on the bed. “You alright?” He looked at Aaron, who laid there like he was in a coma. 

“Fuckkkkkk.” Was all he could say. 

Robert laughed. “I agree.” His smile faded and his head fell into his hands. 

Aaron sat up. “You okay?” 

“Just, got a head ache.”

“Probably from being punched.”

Robert stood up, putting his clothes back on for the second time that night. “Yeah.”

Aaron could sense something was wrong. He got up, finding his clothes and joined Robert on the small seats near the front of the hut. “What’s up?”

Robert shook his head. “Nothing. Just.. shit night!”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Thanks!!”

Robert sighed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean you.”

There was a silence before Aaron put his hand on Roberts knee. “I know you don’t now me, and all we’ve ever done is have sex but, I’m a good listener.”

Robert turned his head. His breath was deep as he closed his eyes. “Just been a shit year.”

Aaron’s thumb rubbed circles against his knee. “Talk to me about it.”

“You don’t wanna hear it, trust me.”

Aaron frowned. “Try me.”

Robert felt an urge to kiss him. So he did. It took Aaron by surprise, but he wasn’t complaining. It was soft, nothing like they’d done before and Aaron felt like Robert needed it. 

He kissed him a few more times before he pulled away, giving Aaron a small smile. “Maybe another time, Yeah. I can’t talk about it all now.”

Aaron nodded. “Sure.”

Robert hesitated but finally spoke. “Do you wanna stay here tonight?”

Aaron could see the vulnerability spreading across his face. “Yeah. If that’s what you want. Course I will, Robert.”


	3. 3

“You can go if you want?” Robert said quietly as he watched Aaron on his phone. “It was a stupid idea asking you to stay.”

Aaron shook his head. “I’m just messaging Vic.”

“Oh.” Robert was sitting on the bed. They hadn’t really spoken since he asked Aaron to stay. There was a sense of comfort in him being there. A feeling that made Roberts walls come down a little. “What’s she saying?”

“Just wondering where I am.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I’ve been fucking her brother all night.”

Robert looked panicked. “What!”

Aaron laughed. “Calm down mate. Of course I didn’t say that. Told her my head was banging and I’d see her tomorrow.”

“Right.” Robert closed his eyes and leant back against the headboard. “So.. What’d you wanna do?”

“Well you look like you need some sleep.”

“Well if you’d done some of the work then I wouldn’t be.”

Aaron frowned. “Done som… oh you mean if I had been fucking you!?”

“Didn’t say that. Just you could of made a bit more of an effort.” He knew he was winding the younger man up. 

“Fuck You. I’m a good fuck.”

“You just laid there!”

“Well.. Yeah, but I bet I felt good.”

Robert couldn’t deny it, Aaron felt amazing. 

“I’ll ride you next time then.” Aaron nodded. “If that’s what you want?”

“Who says they’ll be a next time?”

“You can, of you want it?” Aaron’s voice was low. 

“You really are mega horny aren’t you!?”

Aaron sat back on the chair. “Not normally. Haven’t been with a bloke for months actually.”

“But I bet you’ve been wanking like a 15 year old the whole time.” He smirked. 

“More like fucking myself with a 8” thick dildo.”

The image made Robert dick twitch. “Really?”

Aaron wasn’t sure why he just told Robert that. “I like sex. Not a big deal!”

“You mean you like being fucked?”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah. Don’t you?”

“Normally my only option.”

“What?”

“I’m big. Most people say it’s too much.”

Aaron looked at Robert crotch. “You’re just the right size if you ask me.”

“Yeah well, your not like every other bloke if been with.”

“Why?” 

“Because you take my dick so easily. It’s hot.”

Aaron could feel his arsehole needing to be touched. “Probably because I’m used to big.”

“Oh yeah. Who?”

“Kev.”

“Kev?”

“My dildo.”

Robert laughed. “You named it!?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I bigger?”

“Not by much, but you are, Yeah.”

“Do I feel better?”

“So much better.”

Both men were getting hard. 

“You like it hard?” Robert knew he did. 

“Yeah.” Aaron was in the moment, just wanting to be fucked again for the third time that night. 

“What else do you like?”

Aaron went a little shy. “Don’t know. Just..”

“What?” Roberts voice was soft. 

“I like people watching me.”

“Watching.. like watching you touch yourself?”

“Yeah. And like.. people watching me as they fuck me.” Aaron was lost in the moment and didn’t care that he was being so open. 

“I was watching you, watching how much of me you could take.”

“I know. I liked it.” Both then just staring at each other, like two animals ready to pounce. “So.. are you gunna fuck me again or am I gunna have to sort myself out.” He rubbed his jean covered dick. 

Robert smirked. “Tell me what you want?”

They both knew what he wanted. 

Aaron stood up and started to slowly take off his clothes. First his jumper and t-shirt and then his jeans. Robert could see the outline of his cock in his white boxer briefs as he stood there about to take them off. 

“Wait.” Robert got off the bed, taking his top off and moving close to Aaron. “I want to make you cum with my hands first. Then my dick.”

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Robert’s hands started at his jaw, before running down his chest, brushing his nipples and landing on the waist band of his boxers. Aaron could feel his body heat up. The waves of excitement flashing through him as Robert dipped his hand inside the soft cotton, holding him. Aaron breathlessly moaned into Roberts neck. He pulled his own boxers down, wanting Robert to get a better angle. 

With his other hand he held the back of Aaron’s neck, pulling him in softly and kissing his lips. It was warm and soft, all the while Aaron’s dick was being carful stripped. The sensitive head being rubbed as Robert got lost in the feeling of Aaron being so hard and hot as he deepened the kiss while pushing Aaron backwards against the wall. 

“Please Rob.” Aaron felt Roberts smile against his skin. 

He pulled back and looked into Aaron’s eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

Aaron’s eyes closed in desperation as Robert took his hand away from his aching dick. “I want you. I want you to make me cum.” His voice low. “Please.”

Robert was mesmerised by his needs. He moved his mouth, kissing across his collar bone and backed away. 

“Rob..”

“Hang on.” 

Robert went to the cupboard and got a squirt of lube. He found the younger man dick and pulled a moan out of Aaron as he slicked him up, adding pressure and frantically stripped his sensitive cock. 

Aaron’s hips moving forward as Roberts sucked on the skin just below his ear. His spare hand slipped round, massaging his peachy bum, sneaking his long fingers across the eager hole. 

“Rob…” Aaron could feel the pleasure building. It was electric and Robert playing with his arse was making him shiver like he’d never done before. “I’m gonna cum.” Roberts hand got faster, focusing on the head and kissing Aaron deeply as he exploded over his hand. 

They kissed messily as Aaron’s chest heaved up and down. Robert removed his hand and used it to join his other hand, pulling his arse cheeks apart and rubbing cum onto the mans wanting arse.

Aaron’s body felt floppy. He could feel himself jolt as his sensitive cock rubbed against Roberts jeans. 

Robert backed away, wiping his hands on a beach towel. “Okay?” 

Aaron just stood there, naked and blissed out. “Yeah.” He looked at Robert with glazed eyes as Robert took his jeans off and rubbed himself. He laid down on the bed, pulling his underwear off, touching his chest and stomach while watching Aaron’s eyes follow his hands. 

“You wanna join me?” Robert smiled. “You said you’d ride me.” He smirked. “Are you true to your word?”

Aaron’s hole twitched at the thought and sight of Roberts dick. He walked to the bed, kneeling onto it and straddled Robert’s thick thighs. He sat down, feeling the hard cock under him and running his hands down Roberts chest. “I want you to watch me.”

Robert almost groaned at the request. He held Aaron’s hips, rubbing small circles across his skin. “I will.” He moved his arm and grabbed a condom from the shelf near the bed. 

“Let me.” Aaron took it, raised himself up and put the condom on Roberts leaching cock. He grabbed the lube, squeezing some on his fingers and reaching behind himself, pushing his fingers in one by one, arching his hips at the feel. 

Robert just watched Aaron’s face. His mouth open and his fingers pumping in and out of himself as his dick ridged toward his stomach. 

After a few minutes he removed his finger and spread lube down Roberts cock, making the blond mans head fall back in pleasure. 

Aaron lined himself up, and slowly sat on Roberts cock. The fullness was intoxicating. The pressure making his head dizzy. “Fuckkkk.” He bottomed out and sat on Roberts lap, smiling. “You feel so good.”

“So do you.” Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron’s dick as he watched him move up and down. The feel of him, the tight heat consuming him felt amazing. 

Aaron’s hands moving up to his own nipples, getting himself off on Roberts dick as he sent shocks through his chest and groin. “mmmm.” His hole was stretched and his dick was hard as he picked up His pace. His hand firmly on Roberts chest as he pounded himself with Roberts thick cock. “Yeh, yehhh , yeh.”

Robert loved how vocal he was being. “Feel good?”

“Yeahhh.” Aaron was breathless as the pleasure kept hitting him. “Touch me.”

Robert used a hand to strip his dick once more and the other to rub his nipple. “Come on my dick.”

Aaron was riding Robert as hard as he could. It just wasn’t enough. “I need you to fuck me.”

Robert frowned. “You want me to..”

“Yeah… I need you Rob.”

Robert sat up, pushed Aaron onto his back, pulled his legs up and trusted into him hard. The noise Aaron made was one he’d never made before. 

Robert fucked him hard just like he was asked to and he could see how much Aaron was loving it. His hole wanting and the cock thrusting into him was making him cum hard and quick. The spasms ran through his body as Robert kept up the pace as he came frantically into the condom. 

 

The pace slowed and Robert moved off, removing the condom and sat against the headboard. After a few minutes, Aaron got up, using a tissue to wipe himself before sitting next to Robert. There was a comfortable silence before Robert moved his head so it rested against Aaron’s shoulder as he yawned “I’m so tired.”

“Well we have had a busy night!” He chuckled. “You alright?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Bit chilly now to be honest.”

Robert reached for the cover, pulling it over the both of them. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Robert shifted, getting out of the bed. “I’ll get the light.” He switched it off and got back in. “You okay in the dark?”

“Am I okay?”

“You don’t mind the dark?”

“No.”

“Just checking.”

Aaron smiled as he felt Roberts hands reach for him. “Is this Alright?”

Aaron closed his eyes as he felt Robert’s chest against his back. “Yeah.”

Robert pulled the cover up to their shoulder and settled into The pillow. 

Both men fell asleep easily, taking comfort in the feeling of having a warm body against them.


End file.
